dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Gotenks is Born
!! その はゴテンクス |Rōmaji title =Gattai Chōjin Tanjō!! Sono Na wa Gotenkusu |Literal title =The Birth of a Superhuman Warrior!! His Name is Gotenks |Number = 251 |Manga = The Fusion Succeeds...?! |Saga = Majin Buu Saga |Airdate = December 21, 1994 |English Airdate = October 8, 2002 |Previous = Out From the Broken Sword |Next = Unlikely Friendship }} !! その はゴテンクス|Gattai Chōjin Tanjō!! Sono Na wa Gotenkusu|lit. "The Birth of a Superhuman Warrior!! His Name is Gotenks"}} is the twentieth episode of the Majin Buu Saga and the two hundred fifty-first overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on December 21, 1994. Its original American airdate was October 8, 2002. Summary Piccolo feels it is time for Goten and Trunks to perform the Fusion Dance at their full power without going Super Saiyan. They perform for the first time and it does not go to well as they end up in a fat form. They try again and end up with a very skinny, bony form. Piccolo has his doubts, but the kids then concentrate on doing it right this time and perform it correctly, forming Gotenks in a brilliant light. Piccolo is impressed. Gotenks brags about how he can beat Majin Buu right now and flies off to face him, not listening to Piccolo's warnings. Meanwhile, Goku, Gohan, Supreme Kai, and Kibito are still on the Sacred World of the Kai waiting for Old Kai to unlock Gohan's sleeping powers. Gotenks finds Majin Buu terrorizing a small town and challenges him. Gotenks gets in a few good hits, but is soon pummeled by Majin Buu very easily. Majin Buu does not see him as a great challenge; Gotenks uses the rest of his energy flying back to the Lookout. On the lookout, Piccolo angrily berates Gotenks for ignoring his warnings. Major Events *Goten and Trunks successfully fuse into Gotenks for the first time. *Majin Buu overwhelms Gotenks in battle. Battles *Gotenks vs. Innocent Buu Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **The Lookout *Other World **Sacred World of the Kai Objects *Halo *Potara Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Trunks and Goten" - After Trunks and Goten fuse into a skinny Gotenks. Differences from the manga *When the group on The Lookout walk over to see Goten and Trunks perform the Fusion, Krillin asks Master Roshi who he would like to fuse with and he mentions Maron. This does not happen in the manga not did Maron exist in the manga. *In the manga, when Goten and Trunks attempt the fusion for the third time, Krillin breaks the fourth wall by asking what Toriyama is pulling and that the panels must be photocopies. Naturally does not happen in the anime. *In the manga, when Gotenks take off to fight Buu, the scene immediately changes to him returning all beat up as a gag. In the anime, they actually show Gotenks confront Buu and get defeated in its entirety before he returns. Trivia *This episode features the first non-Namekian fusion in the series. *In the episode, the Jack card of Master Roshi depicts Goten and Trunks, a foreshadowing of their fusion. *When Buu attacks the cruise ships, there is a man who yells for help. This man resembles Shaggy from the Scooby-Doo franchise, and in some dubs he even says "M-m-m-m-m-m Majin B-b-Buu..." in a very Shaggy-esque way. *In the version that aired in Canada, Ocean returned for the voices starting from episode 168, "Android Explosion". Since that episode, this is the first time in the Ocean dub that the word "kill" is used in a literal sense (and not replaced with "hurt" or "destroyed"). When Gotenks rushes off to face Buu, Piccolo's dialogue "If he gets killed now, all our efforts were in vain" is kept the same in both Ocean Group and Funimation's dubs. Majin Buu also uses the words "dead" and "die" in the Ocean Group dubs of this episode (just like he does in Funimation dub), which also seemed to have been avoided up till now (save for a figure of speech Babidi used in the episode, "Learn to Fuse!"). *After defusing as Fat Gotenks, Goten and Trunks say that they do not remember what happened. This may be explained because it was their first Fusion. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 251 (BDZ) pt-br:Nasce um novo guerreiro! Seu nome é Gotenks es:Episodio 251 (Dragon Ball Z) fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 251 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z